I never knew you could be my hero
by tequierotanto
Summary: Truth Up Day stirs up old feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I never knew you could be my hero.**

**Characters: Aria M./Jason D.**

**Summary: It's Truth Up Day in Rosewood and Aria runs into Jason. **

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone, so I'd just like to say this is the first story I've written so I'd really appreciate some reviews and opinions on if I should keep this story going or start a new one. Tell me your honest opinions and I hope you enjoy!**

Truth Up Day. All you had to do was say those three words and you had a whole school groaning in discomfort. It was supposed to be an overnight even sponsored by the school and chaperoned by local Rosewood parents and teachers. Unfortunately, there was no way of getting out of this school sponsored event, so Aria trudged forward to her assigned classroom. First she noticed blind Jenna sitting at the piano and she groaned involuntarily, luckily Hanna's boyfriend Caleb was in the room and she rushed up next to him. He seemed just as stunned that Jenna was in the room with them. They shared some chit-chat and that was when hazel eyes darted to the door and she noticed Mrs. Hastings rush in the room; strolling in casually right after though was the last person she expected to see. "You have got to be kidding me was all she could say." Quietly she answered Caleb's questions.

Jason DiLaurentis. What was he doing back in Rosewood? Why was he there? Did he hate her completely after their last encounter? A million questions swirled in her mind and for a moment their eyes locked. She was captivated by his intense green eyes and they finally broke their eye contact. What was it about him that always left her feeling so nervous and breathless? The night they had kissed still fresh in her mind. Aria began to stand slowly, quietly announcing to Caleb, "I-I can't do this." Caleb looked over at her intensely and shook his head disapprovingly, "I don't think you have a choice…besides if everybody's spilling their guts today some of us might have a lot to say. I know I do." Caleb sat back with determination in his eyes and she followed suit.

Aria stole one last look at Jason and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night. With the A mystery on her mind, the tension with Ezra and her family, and now the confusion in her own heart when she saw Jason again. He was a troubled soul and Aria so badly wanted to reach out to him, but she had no idea how he felt now after all this time had passed. She exhaled silently and was startled when the bell rang to announce they had a break, everyone scattered out of the room, except for Jason. Could this be a chance to talk to clear the air?

Now that it was just them two left, Aria stood and walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder since he had his back to her. When he swirled around and looked down to meet her curious gaze she paused. Those eyes of his they were hypnotizing. Aria tried to speak, but nothing came out and he beat her to the bunch with his low, deep, and seducing voice. "Hello Aria. Is there something I can help you with?" She shook her head and cleared her throat finally regaining her voice, "Hi Jason, I just..uh..um-er wanted to see how you were doing." She paused for a moment not realizing how close in proximity they were to each other and he stood towering over her completely. Jason looked down at her sympathetically knowing he couldn't be upset with her, "I'm doing just fine. I've got some loose ends to settle here in Rosewood, so I'll be seeing you around." Jason flashed her a smirky sort of smile and brushed past her to leave the classroom.

Once again she was left stunned by her former junior high crush as he walked away. Aria stood there her jaw slightly open and her thoughts multiplying by the second, she felt like he held all the power in what could happen between them. Not that anything could happen between them, she was with Ezra after all, well sort of. She shook her head and pushed a strand of her hair away from her face, trying to get rid of the ridiculous thought. As if there was a chance for them or was there?


	2. Chapter 2

After their break and her encounter with Jason, they had to return to some planned school activities. The whole time her eyes would move to fix on Jason and she couldn't help staring, but she always looked away when he noticed. How could this be happening to her? Why was the confusion suddenly rushing back? For some strange reason her inappropriate dreams about Jason flashed in her mind, _you can't stop thinking about me, can you _repeated over and over again in her mind. It was true now; she really couldn't stop thinking about him and the way he always made her feel. Aria had always felt a connection to Jason; two lost souls just trying to find each other and leave their mark on the world.

Yet, again the bell rang, but this time it was for lunch and instead of sticking behind she raced out of the classroom, unable to handle herself around him. Why did she suddenly feel like a little girl with a stupid schoolgirl crush? Could it be that she hadn't of let go of her feelings for Jason? Aria met up with her friends and they all seemed distracted. Poor Hanna had the reign of terror, better known as Kate, upon her and Aria wished there was something she could do to help. It was then Hanna saw her opportunity to take Kate down and insisted Emily and Aria help.

After catching Kate in her nude photo lie, Hanna sent Aria off to look for Caleb. After a bit of protesting, she finally agreed and set off to find him. Hanna said check the classroom or the rooftop, when Aria called out for him, "Caleb? Caleb, are you there?" Aria went to the classroom where Jenna and Noel stood in the center of the dark room. They exchanged a chilling conversation where they stated how they hoped Caleb was missing. Aria left with a shiver running down her spine and she decided to check the rooftop.

"Caleb? Are you up here?" The tiny brunette called helplessly up on the windy rooftop and then she heard a door slam shut. She rushed back to see her door back to the school was shut and she started banging on it helplessly. Little did she know she had two different people watching her. One being her tormentor and the other just someone with a kind, lost soul.

Jason had gone up to the rooftop to enjoy some silence and tear himself away from the real world of Rosewood. There were only two things on his mind, Peter Hastings and Aria Montgomery. Initially, he had returned to Rosewood to seek answers from his biological father and repair whatever he could with Aria. It was impossible to get the artsy, brunette out of his mind and as badly as he wanted her, he had to remember she was unavailable. That didn't mean that they could be friends though. It was then when he was torn away from his thoughts and he spotted a figure chasing after something or someone. He stood and followed immediately.

Aria ran to climb up the ladder, hoping there was another off that forsaken rooftop, but before she could climb up further a strong hand grabbed her ankle and tried to pull her down. "Let go of me!" She screamed helplessly, fearing for her life entirely now because nobody know where the hell she was. The fear in her hazel eyes was easy to register and Noel seemed relentlessly in trying to pull her down from her ladder. In a matter of seconds it went from Noel grabbing at her to him being tackled to the ground. Aria's eyes widened and she heard a familiar voice yell, "Aria, get down and go to the door." Following his instructions she climbed down and raced to the door, which still remain shut.

About a minute or two later, Jason re-appeared breathless from running over to join her. Once again she was stunned by him and the surprise in her hazel eyes didn't fade, "Jason…" she breathed out, completely thankful of him. He paused her for a second and pulled out his keys opening the door for them, instinctively he took her hand and tugged her inside, "Come on let's get back inside." He said it forcefully and she didn't argue. Now they were at the top of the stairs and safe inside the school, looking back up to meet his green eyes she breathed again, "Jason, thank you so much." If he hadn't of been there then who knows what could have happened, instinctively she rushed into him and hugged him tightly.

Jason was a bit taken aback, even though he had just saved her, he hadn't expected that she'd be this affectionate. When he came to his senses and realized he was holding the girl of his dreams, he wrapped his arms around his and softly rubbed her back. He leaned in to kiss the top of her head, "Shhh…it was nothing. I couldn't let anyone threaten you like that." He pulled back slightly, concern all over his face. "What were you doing up there? Don't you know it's dangerous." He couldn't help scolding her, he cared about her way to much to let anything bad happen to her.

Aria bit her lip and blushed a shade of pink feeling very self-conscious in front of him. "I-I-I was looking for someone." She stuttered involuntarily feeling the butterflies return to her stomach, still in his embrace. Jason just looked at her with worry and it touched her heart, how could she be so blind? Why didn't she see he was still so in love with her and she felt the same way for him. Without hesitation her hand reached up for his cheek and she pulled him down to her, she placed her lips on his finally getting that much needed kiss they both had obviously been dreaming about.

The passion in the kiss didn't fade and it lasted much longer than she had expected, but she didn't mind now. The way their lips moved together perfectly, there was clearly and eagerness from both of them. As much as Jason didn't want to pull away he did and rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, "I thought you were unavailable." That was all he said and Aria got to thinking.

Even though she and Ezra had gone public with their relationship, it didn't seem like enough to keep them together anymore and she could feel both of them slowly falling out of love with each other. Aria had just been too scared to admit that she didn't want to be with Ezra anymore. Things just felt too right with Jason to give up on him. She looked up into his charming green eyes and smiled, "Don't worry, that's getting taken care of first thing tomorrow morning. Right now what I want is to be here with you. It's where I belong." And that's when he flashed his bright smile and she can she the genuine happiness in her eyes and for the first time in a long time she felt the exact same way he did. Happy. So blissfully happy.


End file.
